A PDA (personal digital assistant) can be not only an electronic device for data processing but also a display device in the meanwhile for other electronic devices.
As indicated in FIG. 1, a PDA 10 serves as a display device for view finding of a digital camera 11. In the digital camera 11, a spindle 12 is arranged to facilitate view finding in different directions. The digital camera 11 is composed of a lens end 13 and a main body end 14, in which one end of the spindle 12 is fixed to the lens end 13 and the other attached to the main body end 14 such that the lens end 13 is permitted to rotate for view finding freely.
Referring to FIG. 2 this time, a conventional spindle 12 in the digital camera 11 comprises a shaft carrier 15 and a shaft sleeve 16 sleeve-jointed to the shaft carrier 15 such that the spindle 12 can rotate stably by taking advantage of the frictional force in-between. However, the spindle 12 cannot be positioned at where desired, for example, in a direction oriented 45 degrees, and this is the problem pending improvements according to this invention.